


#2 Love

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: For #2 of the 100s. Written quickly so the Zak!muse will let me finish my paper for class. Sorry for poor quality/typing/grammar/etc.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff





	#2 Love

A finger traced over his strong jawline, delicately playing with the new growth of hair. Shivers ran down Zak’s spine as lips followed the soft fingertips, gently ghosting over his tan skin. His own hands roamed down the clothed back, unable to settle on a place long, begging to touch warmth and only meeting thin cotton. He felt the smile against his neck as Zak groaned out his name, whispering words that they could only say here, in the darkness in an unknown city.

_To be with you  
I would risk a thousand lifetimes_

There was no other and they both knew that. Zak’s palms itched each time they saw each other now, their moments growing farther apart as time marched on. Nick’s own body pulsed with desire as he videotaped Zak on every lockdown, planned out events and travel as both had one simple thing, one need, on their minds. The fruits of their patience and careful planning played out beneath their fingertips, between the stark white sheets of the hotel beds in each city and every stop in between. Their passion raged for each other the longer they were apart. Here, now, they had each other wrapped tight in their arms, pretending this was all life ever had to be for them again.

_I've tried to hide my passion but it's  
Just no use_

Zak nipped at an earlobe; payback for a teasing gesture earlier in the midst of their friends. Some of them knew their relationship but most didn’t and that was their preference. But it was getting so hard to hide. Nick wanted to hold Zak every time he saw him at the airport or say goodbye to him the way he really want to when they parted at the terminal. They wanted it all and yet nothing at the same time. To be together was enough, just barely enough. It was like a drug when the other’s mere presence was enough to elicit a physical and emotional response.

_Piece by piece I lose it when you  
Walk in the room_

What felt like minutes later, they lay exhausted, curled around each other in the dimly lit hotel room, listening to the loud tv next door. Zak’s fingers roamed the sweat-slick skin beneath him, still trying to memorize every pattern and shape of Nick’s muscle. One would twitch as he ran his fingertips over it too lightly, earning a jerk and soft chuckle from the man beneath him. Nick closed his eyes as he felt Zak’s hands move over him. His mind drifted over the past few days, playing over his favorite parts behind his eyelids as he subconsciously petted the winged tattoo beneath his hand. Smiling at his daydream, he hoped he could remember every moment, every touch, every glance, every stolen kiss…

_Everytime I close my eyes see your face  
I taste you on my lips  
Every night I fantasize  
That I can feel you on my fingertips_

They knew what the morning would bring. A simple handshake and a “See ya later, bro” when so much more was needed so they did that here. Soft touches, deep kisses, and whispered promises and declarations of love. Neither knew how long this would last but their love grew stronger with each lockdown; their bond building between them, drawing them closer together, fanning their fire of need. Days were counted down before the next trip, at times stringing more than one together only to extend their time hidden away. Zak closed his eyes as he felt Nick’s body sink farther into the mattress, relaxing into a deep slumber. Tomorrow was bittersweet; the day he hated the most, yet the one he always looked forward to. Each tomorrow was another day he was in love and a day closer to when they could be together like this again. But every morning he woke up alone, the crack in his heart widened slightly.

_How can I get through  
If I can't be with you_

Feeling his body fall into sleep, Zak whispered into the soft shoulder he laid his head against, “I love you.” Nick smiled in his sleep, subconsciously bringing the other man closer as he rested his forehead against the dark hair.

Song: "To Be With You" by Jamie O'Neal - On Youtube

**Author's Note:**

> Work imported from my ancient DA account in an effort to keep my fiction together  
> Originally posted on November 27, 2012


End file.
